Kingdom Hearts: Light Reborn
by domenic1995
Summary: Many forget, but there's a reason the worlds are still alive and the darkness kept at bay. A young boy named Sora gave everything he had to protect the light he held so dear. Because of his sacrifice and his actions, we all know peace and joy. But what if he'd never been born, what then would have happened to the worlds?Would they succumb to the darkness or would the light survive?


A blue haired woman sits idly on a nighttime shore. A nearby man in a hooded black coat seated on a rock speaks to her.

"Well, I can tell you this is my second time on these shores. But unfortunately, much like the first I do not remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here."

The woman slightly turns her head in his direction.

"That's too bad. I know I've been here a long time. Wandering through the endless hours….unable to escape…"

"You wish to return to your own world?" the man inquires

"It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them."

"Your friends? Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you, true to his friends and kind. This boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe."

"Keep the light safe? It's been way too long…did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?"

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once. But at every turn, that boy arrived with keyblade in hand to save the day."

The woman raises her eyes excitedly and looks completely in the direction of the man.

"Huh? Wait a sec, is his name Terra or Ven?"

"Neither of those, I'm afraid. "

"Should've known."

Her eyes return to the sand beneath her.

"How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now, perhaps more…Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things…both to him and his friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps out of a sort of scholarly instinct? While the boy slept his long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe…Maybe he can set things right. A boy like him, who touches so many hearts...He could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning: their birth by sleep. Even me…And even you. "

"What's this boy's name?"

"His name is…"

 **In the meantime, The world that Never Was**

An elderly man sits on a white marble throne. His face weary from a long, difficult life. Head resting on his closed fist, his piercing gold eyes stare at the only other figure in the room.

"That worthless boy has been a nuisance time and time again. No matter…you, my younger self will ensure he were never to be born. Blunder as I have, once the boy is gone this timeline will no longer exist." He says.

The other figure is standing merely feet away from the first. He has long silver hair, and the same piercing gold eyes as the man on the throne. He, however, appears much younger and full of life.

"Master Xehanort, I'll be sure to eradicate this cur."

Suddenly a purplish black portal materializes in the spot the younger figure was standing and he fades into it.

 **20 years earlier…**

An 18 year old woman declares her love for a man she is certain is the one. They have been dating for several years and though she's a little too young, she knows this is the man she will marry. That is, even though they haven't slept together yet. Well, that's happening tonight. She is finally losing her virginity and is excited to do it with such a wonderful man. She's always wondered how she ended up with him. He's suave, charming, and has luscious spiky brown hair. While she, she's awkward, goofy, and too happy go lucky.

She and the man are currently in her room. She lives in a small room in a small house. It's a quaint little place on a not so well known world called Destiny Island. Living on the island aren't too many people, but somehow the couple found their "the one" there. They're lucky. Many don't have this chance, to find her or him they have to travel far and wide, to places they've never heard of before. But these two already have eachother, and are about to touch lips.

When their lips finally lock, a purplish black portal appears within the room. The Younger figure steps out and says "My name is Xehanort. You two are destined to parent a child who will one day save the worlds and bring light to all he touches. This is a problem. So I am here now, from the future to change your destiny by eliminating you from the face of this world."

The couple, speechless freeze with hearts racing. Xehanort summons his keyblade to his right hand: a black blade in the shape of a giant key materializes from dark clouds of energy around his hand. His piercing gold eyes pan the room and without missing a beat he leaps forward, cutting the couple in two with a single swift strike.

Their lifeless bodies fall to the floor, still maintaining a look of shock on their faces. The moment their bodies contact the ground, Xehanort smirks and says "It has been done." A blinding light blankets all around him, and he disappears. With the birth of that boy impossible, this version of Xehanort could no longer exist. The worlds would go on without him or that boy.

All those who would one day be touched by the boy would never know his light. Without his influence, their paths will be much different, much darker. However, the worlds always need a light…A radiant being that brings illuminates the darkness. Though the boy will not serve that purpose, another will. she will hear the calling and take the mantle. Her name is…

 **17 years later, Hollow Bastion…**

"Kairi! Can you hear me, are you awake?"


End file.
